Caleb McCall
by Dreambreak writer
Summary: Scott McCall has a lot of secrets to hide, Caleb McCall his younger brother hates being left in the dark. What happens when Caleb starts digging for answers to explain everything that is happening. What is he going to find and what will he do with the undiscovered secrets. When Caleb starts digging to far will he be able to climb back out or did he just dug his own grave?
1. Secrets and Tests

_**This is my first story that I'm writing, so please give any comments or feedback on it. Tell me what you like/ dislike or maybe what I might add. I don't own Teen Wolf series that goes to Jeff Davis, so any recognizable characters, places, or ideas are not mine. Now I hope you please enjoy this!**_

 _ **Chapter I: Secrets and tests.**_

High school is starting tomorrow; I'll be going to Beacon Hills high school with my brother Scott. I was so nervous because I am going into high school a year younger than most of the kids, I passed both the sixth and seventh grade standardized tests with perfect scores in all categories. I don't excel at my social life at school though, I'm that person that you know, but never hang out with. I always tend to stay away from the crowd and make my own path to any destination that I wanted to go. Now I am being moved up to ninth grade by the school district during the second semester. So not only am I going to stand out because I going to be a 'transfer student', but I'm going to be the brother of the captain of the lacrosse team and then I am going to be compared to him. Not that I don't love him he's a great and wonderful brother, I just want to be me though I want to be Caleb McCall not the shadow of Scott McCall.

I was writing in my journal, I love to write because I can express myself in any way that I want to be me, to be stuck in my own little world where my dreams can come true even if it's just on paper.

CHASH, I heard the window slam close in Scott's room. I got up and tediously walked down the hall and my head peeked into Scott's doorway to see him coming back through the doorway with someone with him. I opened the door slightly and quietly or I thought Scott head turned to me.

"Caleb what are you doing up so late?" Scott whispered.

"I would like to ask you the same question, why were you out so late Scott, you know mother doesn't like it that you're out this late?"

"Yes I know Caleb, why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Who is that?" I asked looking at the new appearance of the person next to Scott. He was a little bit taller than Scott, but in the darkness of the room I could only see a silhouette.

"Oh this is Isaac and he'll be staying for the night."

"So you bring home a guy, who's soaking wet like you at two in the morning, because there is nothing suspicious about that." Scott growled at me with a glow of red, no that's not right I must be really tired his eyes are light brown.

"Never mind just don't make too much noise." and I left the room with Isaac laughing a little. My room isn't as big as Scott's but I don't care really as long as it can fit what I need I'll be fine. I walked over to my bed to fall in, 'I wonder why Scott is lying to me, and I mean yeah he doesn't need to answer my question, but it still doesn't give him a right to lie especially to me. I mean what is there to lie about if he brought a guy home for the night I fine with that, honestly I don't care. I'm just wondering why he is so different, the late nights, the secrecy, and the lying. I feel like the connection with him is slowly falling apart, but I guess maybe that's how life is supposed to happen. I don't know maybe I'm holding onto that connection to hard, if Scott is different than he is and I can't stop him, but maybe just maybe I still want that connection with him one more time even for a moment… like before.' What am I doing talking to myself I need go to sleep. I snuggled myself deeper into my mattress as I let my wariness take over and my conscious begins to fade.

I rubbed my eye open with my sweater the sound of water trickling down could be heard from my room. Laying down staring into nothing really, just the blue ceiling as the sun light started to shine through my window, the water stopped. I got up to use the bathroom I got my gray slipper on because honestly nobody likes their skin touching the cold morning wood, I got past Scott's room and saw Isaac lying on top of the bed. Yep I think my suspicions were correct, but before I could've done anything.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not it." I turned around to be face to face with brown eyes staring accusingly at me, Scott. Shit I didn't even hear him open the door or walk down the hall I never recalled him being this quiet before, another change.

"Well if you could just be honest with me then I wouldn't be making any weird assumptions about you or what you do, but since you are always answering my questions with your own questions. I don't know what is happening your being so secretive about everything and I feel like you are drifting away from me." I sighed back after my small outburst. Then I realized that Scott wasn't wearing anything, but a towel wrapped around his waist another thing that has changed, not like I mind, but it was still another change.

"Caleb, look at me." Scott got down to my level, yeah another thing that changed not like I control his height, but anyway Scott held me firmly by my shoulders. "You are my little brother, you were always my brother and you will always be. I know I be distanced from both you and mom, but I have a lot on my mind that you won't understand, but you have to trust me. I'll always be your brother and I'll be there for you O.K." I nodded my head, I hate when he does stuff like this because it makes my hatred of his antics go back to zero, I just have to believe that in the end he'll be the person that I would like him to be. I got into the bathroom to brush my teeth I looked around the room and saw some marks against the wall, but I ignored it I need to get to school. I was walking by his room once more the door wasn't fully closed by I heard their hush whispering.

"Scott when are you going to tell them, your brother is obviously on to you."

"I know Isaac, but I don't want to drag him into my problems."

"But you're lying to him and you told me how much he hates being lied to."

"But what if it's for his good Isaac, do you really think that if I did tell him that he'll accept it. It's better if he doesn't know it for his own benefit."

"Scott hear me out, when did you decide what's best for him." I walked slowly away from the door I know eavesdropping is a bad habit to build especially after I told Scott that I'll trust him, but what is the secret. What is Scott dealing with that he thinks that I wouldn't understand? I was going over their conversation over in my head; I got to write this down. I got to my room to scribble it down and went out with my school bag over my shoulders,

"Scott we should leave soon." I rushed down stairs where my lunch was packed by my mom and waited on the staircase.

"Caleb can you get my lacrosse stuff from the living room and then I'll drive you to school. I put my stuff on the steps and walked the living room and found his duffel bag on the couch, I picked up the bag and one of his gloves fell. I went down to pick it up, but there were holes by the tips of it.

"Scott you might want to mend the tips of the gloves." I gave the bag to Scott and followed him out to his car. I sat in the back while Isaac took the passenger side and Scott took the wheel. The drive to the school was nerve wracking, I'm about to start my high school year.

"Hey you guys do you have any clues you want to give to me on how to survive high school."

"There isn't much, just follow the rules and get good grade" Isaac simply replied.

"No, I mean like socially how to get along with people. Hey Isaac how did you meet my brother." I know this is a mean question but I'm a curious boy who wants to find answers.

"The first that I remembered was that I met asked him on advice at the vet."

"What type of advice could Scott give you, no offense Scott."

"Well I came to him," Isaac looked at Scott, but Scout only shrugged his head, "For advice on whether I should run away or not, but I decided not to." The car halted to a stopped a stop and I got out of the car. School is about to start, the bell rung for us to go to lunch. School was officially boring I really thought it would've been hard. I went to the library for lunch and got online on a school computer. The first thing I wanted to check was the recent unexplainable cases that the police had. I know it's horrible to hack into police files, but who doesn't like a good challenge now and there. I looked at some of the photos and description most of them didn't give and clues on anything. Then I realized something most of the pictures had this weird scratch marks. The scratches looked like an animal, but in a jail cell they wouldn't have locked up an animal. At the school buses it's highly doubtful for an animal to get past the fence and plus if it did it probably go through the fence but there were no damage on the fences that I could see in the pictures. I turned off the computer when the librarian came by.

"Hi I'm new here do you guys have any books on anything supernatural stuff?"

"That's an interesting topic, down that aisle." I don't know why, but I feel like my assumption is probably dumb, no actually it's stupid. Why would there be anything about supernatural beings, those things are made up by those who are delusional or crazy. I went to the window and saw Scout practicing lacrosse jersey number 11, I couldn't see who he's playing against but I must say it's cool to see him weave around people like water flowing down a stream. I watched for a little while, then went to my journal might as well start my homework.

"She said 'this month's project was about love' who did I love the most, well my brother he is always caring, always has my best interest in mind I think. Mm" Then someone shoved into me and my book fell from my hand and out the window, I could go out the window but that would look strange so I walked out the building and then back to the window to see Scott there with my book.

"Thanks, but how did you know this was mine if you were over there."

"Oh I saw you drop it, you need to be more careful." I had something working in my mind, something to see if I can figure him out.

"Yeah, I slipped on my stuff and dropped my book out the window" I chuckled a little to myself in my fake clumsiness.

"Yeah I saw that well, be careful dude got to get back to practice though bye." Why does he keep on lying to me, if he really saw me then he'll know that I got shoved. I went back to the section that the librarian pointed to me. I started digging into the book; I was so busy reading that I didn't even realize that the bell was ringing. O.K. if my theory is correct then I might be able to see beyond what I know. I had so many things going on in my mind that I couldn't even pay attention what was happening in class and I was too busy writing on my journal.

"Mr. McCall would you like to pay attention to the class and solve this problem." I looked at the math problem. "See if you were paying attention in my class you'll know that this is the problem most of the kids got wrong on last week's quiz."

"Really, X equals negative two, simplified by four steps and you get two times X plus three in parentheses equal negative X, distribute the property then isolate X on its own then divide that by three and you get your answer X equals negative two." The teacher just stared at me as well as the rest of the class. "If you want to check if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I'm correct." Mr. Raymond went back to the board and solved the problem and as it turns out I was correct.

"You solved that in your head," I nodded yes, "Well I'm impressed not only was it challenge question, but you did it so quickly and in your mind." You looked at me like a prized animal, while the rest of the class either looked surprised or glared at me. I returned back to my journal to continue what I was originally doing. As school got out I got to the lacrosse field and waited until I saw Scott.

"Scott, I'm over here." I called him; "Hey Scott" He turned his head until he saw me and strolled over to me it didn't take long because he is pretty fast.

"Hey how was your first day of school."

"Well my day is going well; I passed my first obstacle, getting through the day." Scott laughed at my comment

"Well that's good to hear."

"So since I survived my first day of high school can you treat me for a snack." after some arguing with me be stubborn and holding my ground.

"No, we aren't getting a snack Caleb" Moments later we were walking to the cafe that I wanted to try while dragging Scott with me. The cafe was around six blocks from here. We were talking about our days at school how I was able to solve the math problem in my head. He grabbed my head and ruffled up my hair. Now my hair was all over the place brown pieces of hair point in all direction, does he even know how long it takes to get my hair like this, so as the annoying little brother I was I punched him. We were fighting back and forth with people staring at us, but it didn't matter we were having fun. I squinted my eyes and pointed at something.

"I can't see that, I think I need glasses. Scott what street is that?" pointing down the block.

"Don't worry we are on track, the cafe on the next block." I looked up to see that he was correct. Mm, the bell rang a little as we walked in. I waited in lining looking up and down the menu to see what they had to offer.

"What are you getting?" I asked leaning back against a table.

"I don't know maybe something with meat in it."

"Well I'm getting a sausage, egg, cheese bagel on Asiago bagel." I turned around and ordered, "and you're paying, thanks bro." I chuckled as I heard him growl as he pulled out his wallet out of his back pocket. Once he sat down I started talking again.

"So I was at the library at lunch and I found an interesting book on supernatural world."

"I thought you didn't believe in any of that"

"Well I am learning how to expand my horizons. Anyways do you believe in the supernatural?"

"No not really?" Scott responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well the most interesting creature I found was the werewolf." Scott almost spit out his drink.

"Why is that the most interesting?" He staggered to ask.

"Well because of the transformation, how the creature can appear to be human but at night can become a creature of the night. It said that they had super hearing, extreme sight and a very sensitive smell. Did you know this?"

"No I did not Caleb, so what got you into the supernatural anyways." He asked leaning his chin on his hand while taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I think it's because it got me thinking of the unknown, and I love the unknown how it works and what I can discover."

"So you want to be a werewolf?" he blankly stated.

"Well, maybe it would be cool to have powers that are beyond what is physically capable by humans, but I think there would be to many changes. Wouldn't you think" I asked back. We talked on our way back to Scott's car about my intruding ideas of werewolves, but little did he know that I had other thoughts going through my mind, my head was going through all the possible outcomes of my theory and so far it's going as planned. We got to his car and I slid into the passenger seat.

"So is Isaac coming over again?"

"No, not that I know of why?"

"Nothing" As I got myself strapped.

"Shit I spilled your drink" His head spun so quickly, that he didn't realize that I had my phone ready, Snap. "Ha, your face, omg look how mad you look." Scott lightly punched my shoulder

"That's not funny Caleb" Scott turned the key and you could hear the engine starting, we pulled back from the parking spot and sped our way back home. The ride was nice and smooth I stared out the window as the breeze flew through my hair, the evening sun glared on my face, the sound of the street eased through my mind. We pulled up to the house as our mother was pulling out of the driveway.

"Sorry boys, but I have another late shift so please make yourself dinner or eat out; I left some money on the table." I walked upstairs to my room and changed into sweat pants because they are so much more comfortable. I opened my window sprayed a little febreze to air out my room.

"Caleb can stop spraying that stuff."

"Sorry." I went to my desk and cleared it took my journal out and checked off the final box on my list, so my theory didn't take the path I thought it would, but now I kind of nervous. How do I tell Scott what I found out?


	2. Truth and Harm

_**Teen Wolf series that goes to Jeff Davis, so any recognizable characters, places, or ideas are not mine. So in this story I was wanted both the new and old pack in one pack. Please comment on this chapter and tell me what you think. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter II: truth and harm**_

I slowly walked down the stairs creaked each time my foot touched the stairs, my hand gripped the railing tightly, the sound of my breathing could be heard. I turned into the living room where my brother sat normally or I thought, but I know his secret now, I now understand why he didn't want me to know. My feet slid across the wooden floor, I lifted my head to meet the supernatural being, and my brother was part of the supernatural that was his secret, what he didn't want me to find out. I still having a hard time wrapping my head around this he passed all the tests I given him, but I have to confirm it with him I have to hear it with my own ears that he is what I think he is.

"Scott we need to talk right now." My heart was beating quickly; I could feel the fear, the anger, and the resentment coming out.

"What do you want to talk about Caleb" his seemed fairly concern, but for all I know this could be an act, he could been lying to me from the very beginning play me as the fool, be the older brother that I wanted, but not the one I needed.

"Remember when I asked you if you believe in the supernatural, I want you to answer honestly do you?"

"I already told you the answer Caleb."

" **JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!** " I screamed my heart was racing my emotions was taking over me "please just answer" I whisper looking at him.

"Are you O.K. Caleb" He got up talk comfort me, but I didn't want him to. I didn't want him to be next with me again.

" **STAY AWAY FROM ME!** " Scout stopped in his tracks his face was filled with concern and confusion wondering what was happening, but he should know this was his secret that he has been hiding. "Please just answer my question."

"Caleb why are you acting like this what happened."

"I said **TO ANSWER MY QUESTION!** " I screamed again, why won't he just answer my questions, why does he always keep be at bay, why does he always lie to me.

"What do you want me to say Caleb that I believe in the supernatural?"

"No, I want you to be honest with me. I want you to stop lying to me; I want you to tell me the truth for just one time without you trying to avoid my question. Why can't you be honest with me just once?" I started to cry I couldn't hold back my tears; I couldn't grasp what might happen.

 _Flash back_

 _I was lying still in the hospital bed shivering even though it wasn't cold in the summer night. I was coughing violently I couldn't move my body felt too weak. I could only hear what was happening the day going by, but I couldn't do a thing. The only thing that helped my go through this nightmare was Scott. He was by my bed whenever I needed him, telling me about his day. How he made the lacrosse team, how he was dating this wonderful girl name Allison. His voice was what got me through that experience. My brother was there for me like he said he would, always there to protect me, always there comfort me, always there to be there when I needed him. To always be the brother that I wanted, no the brother that I needed. His words the words that I loved to hear "I'll always be there to protect, comfort, and love you Caleb."_

But this night could ruin all of that. It could break the bridge that connect me to Scott the bond that I so tightly held to my heart, but I need to know the truth I don't want to be lied to again. I opened my red swollen eyes.

"Do you remember that Scott, how you helped me through that nightmare" Scott solemnly nodded. "That was the brother that I want Scott, but you're not that person and I don't think you were ever that person. So for the first time, be honest with me, do you believe in the supernatural Scott?"

"Yes Caleb I believe in the supernatural, why is this question so important to you?"

"It isn't, this question one is tell me honestly 'Are you part of the supernatural, are you a werewolf." my question must have caught him off guard because he seemed surprised, his mind working up a question to counter mine, I know that look it the one I have been accustomed to the one I would usually fly by, but not tonight I want to know the truth.

"Stop coming up with more lies Scott, tell me are you really who I think you are. Are you really what I think you are?"

"How did you find out Caleb" Arg, of course he's avoiding the question again.

" **JUST ANSWER IT!** " Scott lowered his face and slowly opened his eyes they were glowing; they were glowing a bright crimson red and they were staring directly to me.

" **Yes Caleb this is who I am. Is this you wanted to know.** " he growled, I got scurried up as fast as I could and ran up the stairs my footsteps thumped loudly against the stairs. Slamming the door I went to my bed grabbed my pillow and started crying into it. I didn't care if this made me look weak because honestly I felt weak; my stomach ached with distrust, lies, and loneliness. After some time Scott came up and tried to open my door, but I locked it.

"Caleb, open the door."

"Why so you can kill me for knowing that you're a monster."

"No, I would never hurt you Caleb you're still my little brother."

"Why should I believe you, this could just be another lie." The emotions were still over pouring, he still wants to be my brother so do I. I want to be close to him again, but I been hurt too much knowing that my bond with him could've all been fake, nothing, not realistic.

" **GO AWAY YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER, YOU ARE A FREAK OF NATURE. YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER AND YOU'LL NEVER BE!** "

"Caleb, please open the door." I could hear his tears from my side of the door, I know what I said was hurtful, but I am hurt too.

"Tell me was I ever your brother or was that just a fake bond. Tell me the truth was that really just you and me."

"Yes, Caleb you are my brother no matter what. I know you're hurt and angry, but please remember I'll will always be there for you, to protect, comfort, and love you Caleb" I cried even harder my swollen eyes covered in my tears, my chest hurt so much I wanted it to stop, I couldn't even sit up anymore. Those words he knows them, he knows what they mean to me how much I loved to hear them and that's why it hurt so much. That's why I hated him for using those words. I laid down curling onto my pillow, I tried to calm down but all I could think was that everything I had with Scott, my brother the one who's been there for me when I needed him the most, how that's all been a lie, how my connection to him was nothing, but fake. All I could see left was an empty shell of my brother and the werewolf that filled the shell. I cried myself to sleep so I wasn't aware of the glowing red eyes outside my window staring at me. Scott opened the window; quietly stepped into my room he looked lonely at me. He walked to my desk and saw my journal sitting there ready to be opened up.

 _Love, what is love? Who do I love the most? Well obvious answer I love my brother the most. My brother Sco_ tt _McCall, is the most amazing person I have ever met, he is the one who always inspires me to follow me dream even if it seems too far away. He's the one who is there to help pick up the pieces of myself when I'm hurt, sad, and lonely. He's always there when I need him; He's my sun even when he goes away I know he'll come back. He is the one person who I truly trust, the person I can share my secrets with, the one I can share my sorrow with, the one I can share my worries with. My brother is the person I have always looked up to, the person I loved to be with, and the person who will always there to protect, comfort, and love me._

Scott cried silently as he read this over and over again, this is how Caleb felt about him how he saw him as and now it's all falling apart every single piece of the bond is shattering from the weight of all the lies that Scott had told. Scott finally realized how hard this was on Caleb, why he was so desperate for an answer, why he really wanted to know the truth. It's to see if Scott was the person he thought he was.

"Yes Caleb I will always be there to protect, comfort, and love you." Scott whispered as he gently kissed Caleb's forehead. Scott went out the window looking back one more time before closing the window and running through the night.

The week went by I found nothing to occupy me from my thoughts, the thoughts that kept on harassing my mind with more theories and reasons of what was happening. I know for sure that he is what he is, he passed all the tests that I set out for him and he passed them with flying colors. His hearing, he shouldn't have heard my voice from across the field especially with school ending, but yet he was able to distinguish my voice in particular. His sight, he should only have a twenty/twenty vision, but he was able to see much farther than that with the glare of the sun shine brightly back at us. His smell shouldn't have been able to detect anything, yet he was able to with the breeze entering and leaving my room. Then the other evidence, the holes in his gloves, his eyes in the photo, it explains all the changes that were happen, the secrecies, the lying, everything. Just because I understand doesn't mean I'm understanding. I hated this, I hated everything the pictures, the letters, everything. I burned all the pictures that reminded me of him, the fake brother that I wanted. All the things that he bought me I destroyed them because they have no sentimental value anymore. I tore up all the letters that I wrote, all but one. I stared at the last letter that I hadn't damage. This was right after I got better and the nurse asked me 'who I loved the most because those who loved me were waiting for me to walk out the door and run into their arms.' I had the letter in my trembling hand and the lighter right under. I couldn't bring myself to burn it, maybe because it was the last connection I had with him. I placed the paper down and wrinkled it as much as I can, but for some reason I couldn't rip it. Maybe something down inside of me wouldn't let my do any serious damage to it, maybe I still wanted one last connection with him. I dropped the letter on my wooden desk, I got up and went to the kitchen, for some bizarre reason I was drawn to the TV and the cabinet. I sat down on the carpet my hand gliding over the glass cabinet the held all the movies that I love to watch, but my hand reached open the cabinet to the home videos. My fingers went over to newly made DVD 'what is this from', attached to it was a letter.

 _Dear Caleb,_

 _I know you must be really frustrated, angry, and lonely. I know that I lied to you on more than one occasion, but it was to protect you from my life, my life of the supernatural, of the danger that I don't want you to face. I wanted you to find out latter, but not this soon. I know you feel betrayed that I wasn't the brother you wanted, the brother that you definitely deserve, that I just a beast. I know you won't believe me that I am still your brother, so at least I want you to know me the new me._

 _From, Scott McCall_

I picked up the DVD it looked ordinary, nothing seemed to stand out all that was written on it was 'the new me'. I walked up to my room closing the door behind me my computer waiting for me to enter the DVD. What was on here, what did he want me to know, what will I find out? I sat down on my spinning chair; my hand was clutching the disc so hard that I thought it would snap under all the emotions. The computer booted up the window signal seemed to slow down, everything did, and everything was going slower I was nervous. I placed the disc into the computer; the thing took it time to load the video up, beep, beeep, beeeep. All that was left was to press the play button, but I couldn't I didn't want to I was still angry. I was angry at him, but somewhere I knew that deep down that I wanted to know him again, to rebuild that broken bridge once again. I fingers were on the mouse waiting for my command to play, after a few minutes I gave the command.

 _Isaac: Hey Caleb, you must be mad at Scott, he really did screw up this time. I know you can't trust or believe what he is, but how about what he did to help others. Learn about the new him._

 _Allison: Scott taught me how to be strong, that I'm not just a weak or useless person. He taught me that I could protect those I care about. Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes._

 _Stiles: He taught me that with all the crazy things that are happening you have to trust your friends and family._

 _Isaac: Scott taught me how to be self-confident, to not let others push me around to be strong and stand in what you believe in._

 _Lydia: He taught me to embrace what who you are, and that nothing is bad it's just a perspective of how you see it._

 _Kira: He taught how to be part of a family. He reached out to me and with a little effort you'll make lifetime friends._

 _Malia: Scott taught me how to fit in. He taught me how to more empathic and compassionate to those you can trust._

 _Liam: He taught me not to be afraid of whom you are and that the curses that you may have can be gifts._

 _Scott: Caleb what you have taught me is that love is a bond that can connect anyone to each other. I know that once that is broken it's hard to regain that bond again, but I know it's not impossible. So if you would I would like to rebuild that bond again, it's your choice, but I would love to be your brother once more._

The video ended. This is the new Scott, this is who he is. I might be able to forgive him for shattering my trust, but it will never be forgotten. Should I give the effort to learn about him, the new person that is considered my brother? I thought for a while after days of thinking I can up with my resolve.

"Hey Scott, I can up with my answer I will try to rebuild the bridge, but only with the truth, trust, honestly."

"O.K. I love to hear that Caleb." I stopped for a little while before opening my mouth again.

"Great to have you back... brother"

 **What did you guys think of Caleb's attitude towards Scott?**


End file.
